<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Shared Experience. by magg0tv0mit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924551">A Shared Experience.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magg0tv0mit/pseuds/magg0tv0mit'>magg0tv0mit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slipknot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Eating, Dubious Consent, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Smut, im shit a tags sorry-, sids being a smug little bastard, uh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magg0tv0mit/pseuds/magg0tv0mit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>chris is trying to jerk off in peace but sid decides to get all in his business lmao-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Fehn/Sid Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Shared Experience.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uh, im tired, makes a change ahah. so i apologise if this is bad. i just really enjoy writing this stuff and adore this pairing. <br/>i apologise for any grammatical errors- <br/>but regardless, enjoy? maybe?-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t an irregular occurrence to catch someone jerking off. I mean, they were nine guys in a band, thats a shit ton of testosterone. It was bound to happen sometimes, and this was just one of those times.</p><p>Sid had been laying in bed for a while now, listening to the breathy moans spill from Chris. It was clear he had attempted to muffle them with his pillows, however nothing ever got past that smug little shit known as DJ Sid Wilson.</p><p>“You aren’t-“ He said after a few minutes, only managing to get those two words out before bursting out laughing. Chris paused, to embarrassed to move. He could feel his face swell with said embarrassment, shutting his eyes tight, hoping that the ground would open up and swallow him whole. But unfortunately, this was actually happening.</p><p>Out of breath, he tried to come up with something coherent, the percussionists only response coming out as a shaky gasp. Sid had already rolled over and got up to turn the light on, laughing his ass off as he sat on the edge of the bed, facing the percussionist. Chris still hadn’t moved, but he eventually had a reply. “Fuck sakes man. Though you were asleep.” He grumbled, annoyance lacing his voice that he had been interrupted. “I was so fuckin’ close and you had to ruin it.”</p><p>“I know.” He replied slyly, the smugness very obvious in his voice. This only confusing Chris, furrowing his eyebrows, staring deep at the blank wall in front of him. His face still covered by the miles of blanket engulfing his body.</p><p>The percussionist was forced to look at the man, eyes squinting as the bright light almost blinded him. “The fucks that meant to mean?” He questioned hesitantly. Sid didn’t say a word, getting up from the bed and inching his way closer to the taller man. A shit eating grin rapidly making its way onto his face. “Sid? The hell are you-“</p><p>In the next moment, the little shit was gripping at the top of the covers, tugging them off of Chris’ body. “Fuck off!” Chris yelled, now playing tug of war with the man.</p><p>“Just wanted to see your face.” He sniggered, catching him off guard, exposing the upper half of his body. “You’re pretty like that, all fucked out. A flushed panting mess.” The DJ sneered, causing further colour to the other mans cheeks. The percussionist buried his head in his hands, mumbling a <em>fuck you </em>under his breath. The smaller man took a seat next to him, running his hand down Chris’ spine. “Y’know Chrissy, you don’t have to be embarrassed. Just admit that you were jacking off to the thought of me.” The man teased, receiving a light punch to the top of his arm as both men found humour in the situation. </p><p>“If you want me to, I can help you finish?...” Chris looked at him, almost choking on his own spit at the sudden unexpected comment. There wasn’t a glimpse of humour in that though, the DJ was dead serious. The percussionist was lost for words, slightly baffled as he watched the smirk creep onto Sids face again. </p><p>The young DJ took that as an invitation to snake his hand down past the duvet, straight to Chris’ dick. He gave it a hard squeeze, a strangled moan spilling from the percussionists lips. “Can I?” He asked quietly, continuing before the man even had a chance to reply, only nodding frantically. Moving the covers away to expose the area before going straight in and removing Chris’ hard cock from its confinements. Sid gripped the bottom of the length and ran his fist up, pre cum beading at the tip. He dipped his head down to lick it off, Chris shuddering at the contact, eyes rolling back slightly. “Oh fuck-“ </p><p>Their lips crashed together, forming a sloppy but passionate kiss, Sids hand now moving up and down the percussionist length at a torturously slow pace. His hips bucking up into the fist, desperate for more. “<em>Gonna cum already Chrissy</em>?” He whispered into the mans mouth that had fallen open to its own accord.</p><p>“Please-“ He gasped, rolling his hips into the fist that had paused. “<em>I wanna hear you beg for it.</em>” The dominance now radiating from his voice as he whispered dirty talk and filth into the taller mans ear. A long string of creative curses pouring out of Chris’ lips. “<em>Please. Please. I want this so bad-“ </em></p><p>Sid chuckled mischievously, moving his hand at a much faster pace now. Chris couldn’t hold back the moans any longer, breathy whines coming from his throat as his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth, eyes rolling back into his head, sweat forming at his hairline. He was falling apart very fast in the DJs arms.</p><p>The burning sensation deep in his abdomen was overwhelming, his orgasm ready to take over his body. The percussionist had been aching for release since the start. “C’mon, cum for me sweetheart. Make me proud.” And with that, he spilled sticky pearlescent ejaculate all over Sids hand and onto his sweaty stomach. “<em>Fuck me</em>!” Sid nursed the taller man through his orgasm, pecking softly at his neck before removing his hand.</p><p>Chris’ post orgasm high was strong, so much so that he didn’t even acknowledge the fact that Sid had stuck his middle finger into his mouth. Unknowingly lapping up a small amount of his own cum as the DJ licked off the rest before indulging in a deep kiss with the percussionist.</p><p>It was a few minutes until he came back to planet earth, fuck knows where his mind went off too, but it had stopped spinning by now. “Fuck Sid.” He gasped, still attempting to catch his breath. “That was pretty amazing.” He beamed at the DJ, who was doing the same back, clearly impressed with his work. “I’m glad.” He leaned over to plant a soft kiss on the mans drool covered lips, “C’mon, lets get into the shower.” He grinned over his shoulder as he headed for the bathroom. <em>Little bastard</em>, Chris thought. A soft smile making its way onto his face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>